


Comfort

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Akiryukita [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: HC where ryuji has a phobia of the dark, Light Angst, M/M, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Y-Yusuke, you there?”





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one buried in my docs for a while now.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the thieves had beaten Yaldabaoth and destroyed Mementos, Yusuke had fallen into a comfortable lifestyle with Ryuji and Akira. The three boys had rented out an apartment big enough for all of them to have their own space. But as the months passed, their rooms fell away to storage as they spent more time with one another. Today was one of those days, typhoon season had come and Yusuke raises his head from his painting to watch the heavy rain slam against the window. The sky was extremely dark only, only being seen when lightning flashed. Thunder boomed overhead, constantly distracting the artist but not his partner in the room.

Ryuji clicked clacked on his controller as his eyes focused on the Television screen. He’s only wearing a sea green tank top and a pair of teal colored shorts, something Yusuke keeps telling him clashes with his looks. Ryuji’s feet kick aimlessly in the air as he does a combo on his opponent while his tongue peeks out of the side of his mouth. Yusuke watches him for a few moments, softly smiling to himself before returning to his painting. There’s another crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning just as the electricity went out, casting the room in complete darkness.

Ryuji yelped and dropped his controller while Yusuke glared up at the lamp nearby. Great, he was hoping to finish this up by today-

“Y-Yusuke, you there?”

Oh no… The dark and Ryuji never mixed well. The artist recalls Akira telling him about the blond’s Nyctophobia and Yusuke curses the very man who gave him the phobia. Ryuji was strong and proud guy, but to hear his voice become timid and so fearful wounded his heart.

“Y-Yusuke, answer me, please.”

The teen climbs out of his chair and makes his way over to Ryuji’s voice. “I’m here. I’m right here, Ryuji.”

The blond practically pulls Yusuke onto the bed and clings to him.”G-Good, just had to m-make sure you’re safe.”

“Ryuji.” Yusuke adjusts himself and pulls the shaking blond into his lap. “It’s alright. You don’t have to put up your mask around me. It’s okay.”

The other male says nothing and just buries his face into the navy haired teen’s neck, shaking badly as he tried to control his breathing. Yusuke hummed as he rocked back and forth; kissing his forehead and rubbing his sides in a comforting manner. Everything in the room is quiet as the pair listened to the heavy rain. Ryuji wiggles himself deeper into the taller teen’s arms, pressing his face more into his neck as the shaking calms down somewhat.

Suddenly, the room lit up and the sound of Yusuke’s phone ringing grabbed the pair’s attention. He reaches over quickly  and presses speaker.

“Hello?”

“Yusuke? Are you and Ryuji okay?”

“We’re fine, Akira, the electricity just went out.” Yusuke adjusted his hold on Ryuji. “Are you on your way back?”

“I wish. I got two hours left.” There was the distant sound of people talking in the background. “Um, damnit, I have to go back. But how’s Ryuji doing?”

“He’s…” Yusuke looked down at the blond, still shaking and muttering to himself. “Well…”

“I-I’m fine.”

“... if you say so. I’ll try be be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay, we’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” The call disconnected and pulged the room back into darkness once more.

Silence filled the room, occasionally broken by the sound of booming thunder outside. Ryuji settled down slowly, shaking subsisting to just a gentle rise and fall of his chest. Yusuke looked down, using flashes of lightning to see that Ryuji had fallen asleep. The artist tightened his hold and sank back into the bed. He placed a kiss on the top of Ryuji’s head before falling asleep himself.

Surely a nap before Akira got here wouldn’t be too bad, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Ryuji has Nytcophobia, fear of the dark, caused by his asshole father.
> 
> I kinda wanna touch on this HC more, maybe in future fics


End file.
